Ch1 The Return
by Jesuschick 4-A2
Summary: Nos reborn!Muahahaha!


Nos-4-A2- Whoa…..  
'The pain it's gone!'  
'Where I'm I?'  
'Where have I been?'  
'It felt like a place in between…  
In between what?'  
'Life and death?'  
'Could I've truly been in a oblivion such as that?'  
'Why am I awake?'  
'Why know?'[Bubbles floating upward]  
'Am I under water?'  
'Why?'[A figure walks by]  
'Wait I see somebody'… [He tries to touch]  
'Whoa….I'm inside a tank!'  
'Is someone studying me, or finding ways to torture me?'  
He looks closer, then his programming kicks in, and then he knew who the figure was.  
'Mother…?'  
'I have a mother!?'  
An overwhelming power, comes upon him, causing the tank to collapse into shatters.  
The air tubes that were supporting is artificial lungs that were installed for the past year  
break off. Mother screams in fear. He falls like a trout onto the tank floor. The lungs  
expand letting in oxygen. Something in his chest started to throb.  
'What is that!?'  
'What's going threw me?!'  
'Air!?'  
'Am I breathing?!'  
'Really breathing?'  
Suddenly he realized what thing throbbing his chest was. He heard of the heart,  
But all really knew was it was what kept real organisms alive.  
'But why do I have one?'  
'Have I resurrected threw a human body?'  
'Not possible, INVALID.'  
But he could not deny this rush of life he was feeling. It was like all his sense had been  
heighten to the highest possible level.  
His bewildered thoughts were interrupted by the human that was standing  
there frozen in shock.  
He felt a sudden weight on his chest. He had no idea what it was.  
The human was of course female with hazel eyes, short kind of spiky blonde hair  
with yellow high lights, she was wearing something a car monkey would.  
She looked like ice. This made the weight even heavier.  
He wanted her to snap out of it, to act normal. He wanted his mother to act normal. Mother.

His chest felt like it was going to explode. Which is something he DID NOT want to experience again, especially now.  
Then he suddenly realized what that feeling was.  
'LOVE?'  
'INVALID.'  
'What's invalid?'  
'Its not invalid, not at all!'  
' How can it be, when you've seen humans express it to one another? When you've heard about it actually wanted it for yourself!'  
'Now I have it, and it hurts!'  
'It hurts in a good way.'  
'It hurts because I saw the fear in her eyes.'  
'I WILL speak with her!'  
Then another feeling came: FEAR. That hurt worse. But he must speak, he must!

A timid voice came from his lips. Mu…..mother  
Love came on him so fast that his eyes started to water.  
'Tears, real tears'  
His arm seemed to throw its self to her like an offering.  
She would not move.  
Tears flood down his face. They come from her too.

"No…..please….don't!"  
"Don't cry!"

He never thought he would say words like that. But they came out like velvet.  
She smiled. The weight went away. Just a overwhelming JOY now.  
She finally got the courage to touch him. He felt her, for real.  
He gets up with her help. He didn't feel like a clomp of metal any more.  
But he suddenly lost his balance and crash onto the floor again. It hurt his back.  
Mother gasped, and fell to him gracefully like a bird.  
"Nos-4-A2!"  
"I'm sorry!" like she had been clumsy and spelt something all over the floor.  
"What? Why? What happened?"  
He got a good look at what made him fall.  
"Legs!?!"  
Yes legs, metallic blue skinned with 10 toes each. He even wiggled them to see if  
they would move.  
"You gave me legs!?"  
"Yu…Yes…are you mad?" like a frighten turtle.  
"O No, no this is amazing!"  
"Its just that I'm so used to hovering on that stupid tail,  
that I didn't know how to stand on legs!"

"Are you ok?"  
"Are you kidding?! I feel fantastic!"

"Really?!"  
"Yeah!!!" then Nos is interrupted by his own curiosity.  
"Hey…do have a mirror? I'd like to see my face."

"O yeah, of course I'll get it"

Nos studies his self while she looks for it. He looks at his skin, it looks so human but as he looked closer he realized that it was a very high-tech metallic material. And he still had claws but had 5of them instead of 4, and they looked gentler. Nos was totally amazed by the craftsman ship.  
Mother returns with the mirror.  
"This skin is probably the most amazing tech I've ever seen!"  
"O well in order to make good robot molds,  
I think I need to know a lot about an organic body."  
"Really? Huh… well your right!"  
She smiles.  
Nos gently takes the mirror and looks at his face. It's still his face! But it too was softer  
And his painted marks that represented hair was now black instead of purple and it hade  
yellow stripes instead of a lighter purple.  
While he was looking, the excited woman starts geeking out.  
"Wow this awesome, man God must have had something to do with this,  
I mean, everything worked out perfectly!"

"God? Are you religious?

The woman is taken back, but regains her confidence.  
"Yes, I believe in God and that His Son die for our sins!"

"I never really heard about that stuff before…"  
"Uh…really?"  
He nods.  
The women feels like she should say more but doesn't won't to argue  
So she changes the subject.  
"Do you really see me as your mother?"

"Yes…I do, I really do!"

"Wow…that's amazing!"

Nos smiles.


End file.
